ensoushitemitafandomcom-20200213-history
Irojiro
, , Lunetia |links = }} Irojiro (色白) is a bassist and guitarist. Irojiro began uploading covers back in 2008. He is well known for featuring in songs, where he provides the bass. He is also part of the screamo band Lunetia. Playlist (b) (2008.03.19) # "Melt" (b) (2008.04.04) # "Sara ni Tatakau Monotachi" (b) (2008.05.03) # "Keiken Chijou Shouchuu" (b) (2008.05.20) # "Butter-Fly" (b) (2008.05.30) # "Iteza Gogo Kuji Don't be late" (b) (2008.06.06) # "Tune" (b) (2008.08.15) # "Killer Tune" feat. Irojiro (b, g) and Meian (guest g) (2008.09.19) # "God knows..." (b) (2008.10.16) # "Mizo no Kuchi Taiyou Zoku" (b) (2008.11.23) # "Kessen" (b) (2009.02.06) # "Cagayake! GIRLS" (b) (2009.04.24) # "Don't say "lazy"" (b) (2009.05.02) # "Fuwa Fuwa Jikan" feat. Irojiro (b) and Nomiya Ayumi (vo) (2009.05.23) # "K-ON Medley" -Band Edition- feat. Irojiro (b), shige (g), 2 Dankai Usetsu no Hito (k), Anpanman (d), (vo), (vo), Nomiya Ayumi (vo), (vo) and (guest vo) (2009.09.18) # "K-ON Medley" -Band Edition remix- (2009.10.29) # "Bokura Big Bridge Saigu da" feat. Irojiro (b), Akai Ryuusei (sy, g) Nike (g), Shobon (d) and MAX Tsukasa (tp) (2009.11.11) # "IKZO Fassaku Medley" (2009.11.11) # "Zoku・Mizo no Kuchi Taiyou Zoku" (b) (2009.11.29) # "Zoku・Mizo no Kuchi Taiyou Zoku" (g) (2009.12.05) # "Sayonara Memories" (b) (2010.02.13) # "Sayonara Memories" (g) (2010.02.19) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (b) (2010.05.02) # "the wind of flowers" feat. Lunetia (crossfade) (2010.05.04) # "Kuchuu Aquarium" -Band Edition- feat. Irojiro (b), Meian (g), HYBRID SENSE (k), JOHN (d) and (vo) (2010.10.16) # "Endless End" (Last Note. Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Nike (g), (vo) and (vo) (2010.11.02) # "One Step・Layered" (Last Note. Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Machiya (g), (vo) and (vo) (2010.11.22) # "Kyokou UnderGround" (Original) feat. Irojiro (b) and (vo) (2010.12.25) # "Last Effect" (Last Note. Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Machiya (g), Meian (g), marasy (pf), Teppei Sensei (vn) and (vo) (2011.04.16) # "Noisy Lover Soul" (Last Note. Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Machiya (g) and (vo) (2011.07.28) # "ECILA" feat. Lunetia (crossfade) (2011.08.09) # "Tengaku" feat. Irojiro (b) and (2011.09.28) # "Renai Yuusha" (Last Note. Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Nakanishi (g) and (vo) (2012.01.20) # "Setsuna Trip" (Last Note. Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Nakanishi (g), Mauri (g) and (vo) (2012.01.20) (2012.05.03) # "Mind Speaker" (PolyphonicBranch Original) feat. Irojiro (b) and (vo) (2012.07.02) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (b) (2012.08.24) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (PolyphonicBranch Original) feat. Irojiro (b) and (vo) (2012.09.10) # "Abstract・Nonsense" feat. Irojiro (b), Machiya (g), Teppei Sensei (vn) and (vo) (2012.11.25) # "Houkago Stride" (Last Note. Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Moyashi (g), Meian (g) and (vo) (2012.12.01) # "Hello Laughter" (Last Note. Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Nakanishi (g), Mauri (g) (2012.12.28) # "Pierrot" feat. Irojiro (b) and (vo) (2012.12.31) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" ( Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Moyashi (g), Meriken (g) and (vo) (2013.03.19) # "Uchouten Vivace" ( Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Moyashi (g), Meriken (g) and (vo) (2013.06.28) # "Kimi ga Suki" -Arrange ver.- feat. Irojiro (b) and (vo) (2013.07.23) # "Guren no Yumiya/Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Attack on Titan OP1/OP2) (2013.08.09) # "Kimiiro Hanabi" (Original) feat. Irojiro (b), Meriken (g), 2Dankai Usetsu no Hito (p, str) and (vo) (2013.08.23) }} Discography For Lunetia albums, see here. Solo Albums Participation Gallery }} Trivia * He was born on March 18, 1983. Category:Lunetia